


The Policeman and the Slut

by SoU2019



Series: Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Ed is 20, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Police, Roleplay, SoUarchive, Spanking, Subspace, Top!Roy, Watersports, Whipping, all consensual just prenegotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: “I’ve seen him naked in the changing rooms,” The Officer said as he disinterestedly picked at his fingernails. “It’s nothing remarkable.”“That sounds like something someone with a small dick would say.”The Officer looked at him with disapproval.“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Ed said with a smirk, “It’s not my fault you have a tiny dick, go to therapy and leave me alone.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	The Policeman and the Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the catholic church for turning me into such a pervert. I apologize in advance for this filth. Enjoy :)  
> Prompt: Ed and Roy are in jail  
> Level: Hotel

Edward Elric sat on a cold hard chair in a dimly lit bedroom interrogation room. A few minutes ago this had been their downstairs spare room, but now it was a dismal cell, with nothing but a chair, thin mattress and a metal table. Ed’s hands were cuffed behind his back, and he was beginning to regret wearing the skirt.

A week ago he had been walking back from the university, when a window display had caught his eye. The mannequin wore a pleated red skirt that barely covered it’s plastic butt. Ed had brought it home, as well as a crop-top white button up shirt, which he thought would go well with the black leather tie he had. He had tried the combination on in the bathroom, and found that it went very well with his thigh high white stockings, and his combat boots. The outfit was bundled together and stuffed in the far back of a drawer, until he felt that it was the right time to bring it out. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait long. Roy had been working late all week and he was becoming increasingly irritable, so when Friday finally came Ed decided that enough was enough, and he ambushed Roy the instant he walked through the door. He had taken one look at what Ed was wearing, and had dropped everything to kiss him hard and rough. One thing had led to another, and now here they were. He had thought of everything except, well, maybe he should have gone to the washroom before he sat down.

The door creaked open, and Roy Mustang stepped in. Ed nearly drooled as he took in the sight of Roy dressed in a police officer’s uniform, with his hair swept back and hidden by a police service cap that was tilted, ever so roguishly, to the side. The officer barely took notice of him, and Ed shivered with anticipation.

“I see you have been arrested for prostitution.” The officer said as he rounded the table, “You appear to have quite a history of being arrested for selling sex.”

Ed smirked, “I think you officers must  _ really _ like manhandling me considering how much groping was done while cuffing me.” Ed raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize that it was protocol to have me sit in the lap of one of your men while I was transported here.

“Protocols are flexible when it comes to dealing with cock-thirsty whores like yourself.” The officer said.

“I’m the cock-thirsty whore?” Ed asked, “I thought Officer Warren was the cock-thirsty one, he had his finger up my ass by the time we made it to the station.”

“Officer Warren likes sluts who wear miniskirts.” The officer said, and Ed squirmed pulling the skirts further down in an attempt to be more decent.

“Yeah,” Ed said, “I know. He’s picked me up a few times already, if he is alone he lets me off the hook if he can cum in my ass. Unfortunately, this time you were with him.”

The officer leaned closer across the table and his gaze burned into Ed’s soul, “Does that upset you?” He asked, “Were you looking forward to getting fucked by the likes of Officer Warren?”

Ed snorted, “I don’t like giving out freebies, but at least he has a nice dick.”

“Oh does he?” The officer asked, “I didn’t realize your standards were so low.”

Ed glared, “The fuck do you mean by that? That I like fucking nice dicks, or that his dick is relatively small? Cause I think I am a better judge of who has the better dick considering how many I’ve fucked just in the last month.”

“I’ve seen him naked in the changing rooms,” The officer said as he disinterestedly picked at his fingernails. “It’s nothing remarkable.”

“That sounds like something someone with a small dick would say.”

The officer looked at him with disapproval.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Ed said with a smirk, “It’s not my fault you have a tiny dick, go to therapy and leave me alone.”

The anger in the dark eye cooled to a stone cold fury, The officer grabbed him by the shirt collar, and threw him down onto the floor. Ed fell hard, landing on his back, and he felt the fear paralyze him. The policeman towered over him, and the set of his jaw promised that Ed would not be leaving this cell without some damage.

“On your knees.” The officer ordered, the quiet tone sounding much more menacing than a shout ever could.

Ed scrambled to comply, he didn’t want to anger the man anymore. He struggled to get up as his hands were still cuffed behind his back, but the adrenaline flowing through his veins gave him enough inertia to push himself up into position. His knees had barely touched the floor when he felt a boot connect with his lower back, and he fell flat on his face.

“Get your ass in the air.” The officer said.

Ed did his best to follow the order, but couldn't quite position himself properly until he felt two large hands grabbing his hip bones and jerking him upwards. His face was pressed into the grimy floor and his ass was up. He wanted to scream, but the sudden impact of a hand on his ass cheek made him forget how to breathe.

“You are an insubordinate brat, and you will not leave until you have learned your lesson.” The officer said with terrifying calmness, and before Ed could make a retort, he felt another hard blow to his behind.

“Ah!” He cried out, “What the hell?!” Ed looked down to confirm that he was still dressed, there was no reason for this to hurt so much through a layer of clothing!

Another hard smack, and Ed fell to the side, unable to get away from the punishing hand.

“I said get on your knees.”

“Ed threw a quick glance at the officer, and tried to get back up. Apparently he was not impressed by his attempts, and with one swift movement had re-positioned Ed, and flipped his skirt up to his waist.

“What are you doing!?” Ed asked in horror as he felt the coolness of the room on his bare thighs, and swinging cock.

“My My,” The officer said, “Aren’t you a slut. Do you always forget to put on underwear, or was today a special occasion?”

Ed shivered as he felt a single finger trace up and down his exposed skin, “I—I uh--” He tried to finish that sentence, but then the wandering finger dipped between his thighs, and wrapped themselves around his ball sack. “Fuck!” Ed gasped.

He nearly shrieked as the same hand withdrew, only to be instantly replaced with yet another hard slap. This one landed right on his perineum, a dozen more quick hard slaps followed and the sound that escaped him sounded rather like a sob. Two more slaps and Ed felt the tears streaming down his face.

“Colour?” Roy asked.

“Green.” Ed said, as another sob escaped him.

“Good,” The officer said, “I don’t think spanking you is going to be enough.” He walked over to the far end of the room and came back holding a riding crop.

Ed turned his head just enough so that he could watch as the policeman lifted it, and brought it down hard on his ass. He bit his lip to stop sounds from escaping his throat, but that only made the officer hit him harder.

“Do not hold back.” The officer said between hits, “Everyone here knows you are nothing more than a dirty slut, and I want them all to hear exactly how pathetic you are.”

“I’m not pathetic!” Ed choked out as he leaned away in an attempt to escape the riding crop.

Once again he was grabbed by his hips, but this time he was jerked upwards. The room spun as he was pushed down onto his ass, and he didn’t see the slap coming. His face burned from the impact and he was so distracted he didn’t notice the second slap coming.

“ _ Don’t contradict me _ .” The officer hissed, as he grabbed a fist full of Ed’s hair and pulled. “If I say you are a slut, you _ are _ a slut. The only thing that matters is obeying your superiors, and showing them what a good boy you are.”

Ed squirmed, and he couldn’t get the pained expression off his face as he stuttered, “Y-Yes, Sir.”

The hand in his hair disappeared, and Ed nearly toppled over, but he caught himself.

“Come here.” The officer demanded, as he sat down in the chair Ed had so recently vacated.

Ed moved to get up, but was stopped.

“No. Crawl.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but instead he inhaled, and put one hand in front of the other. He felt dark eyes watching him, and he saw his loosened tie dragging on the floor from his neck. His shirt was crumpled, and his ass burned from the abuse it had endured. He knelt at the officer’s feet, and he sat back to await orders, only to be dragged up and splayed across the officer’s lap.

“Hey!” He said, but the riding crop hit him again, and Ed struggled for air.

“You like that, don’t you?” The officer said, “Be a good slut and ask  _ nicely  _ for more.”

Ed shook his head, but his ponytail was grabbed so hard it lifted his head upwards.

“OW!” Ed exclaimed, “Stop! Fine. Please whip me again, sir. I like it when you whip me, sir.”

The grip on his hair loosened, and the officer said “Very well done. Again.”

“Please whip me, sir! Punish me for being such filthy slut.”

“List every slutty thing you’ve done today, and I’ll strike you for everything you can list.”

“I sucked a man off in his car.” Ed said, and gasped when the riding crop landed a blow.

“I let a man fuck me while his wife watched.” Another blow, and Ed hissed in pain.

“Please-  _ Sir- _ \--” His voice trailed off, “I sucked one man off while his partner fucked me.”

_ Crack _

“I masturbated while fucking myself with a vibrator this morning.”

_ Crack _

Ed thumped his head in pain, “I let Officer Warren finger fuck me.”

_ Crack _

“That’s  _ everything _ Sir!” Ed cried out, and he was startled when his knees hit the ground, and his face was pressed into the fabric of the officer’s crotch.

With a desperation he hadn’t felt for a long time, Ed mouthed at the bulge that was visible through the material. His mouth dried out as the fabric wicced away his saliva, and he turned pleading eyes up at the officer.

“I want to suck you off.” Ed said, “I want you to fuck my throat and make me choke.”

“Such a perfect slut.” The officer said, as he ran a hand up Ed’s cheek, and he hummed when Ed nuzzled into the touch. With his free hand the officer undid the fly of his pants, and pulled his cock out guiding it into Ed’s mouth.

Ed widened his eyes, “It’s bigger than I thought.” he says almost reverently before taking in the head, and giving it little lick, and a gentle suck. The officer groans above him, and he repeats the motion. The cock throbs, and he takes it in deeper making sure to keep his teeth out of the way. The skin tastes salty, and Ed moans as he takes it in deeper. Two hands rise up and hold his head in place as hips thrust up, and he feels the cock hit the back of his throat. Another thrust and Ed looks up to watch the officer’s face. The man is leaning back, with his eyes closed, and his throat bobbing.

Suddenly the hands on his head tighten their hold, and Ed feels himself being forced down. He took a frantic breath just before the cock slid down his throat, and he was unable to breathe. It's incredible to be this much in someone else’s control, to have someone decide when to let you breathe and when to make you choke. It had taken a few rounds of very vanilla sex for Roy to begin suggesting that amp things up, and Ed found himself more and more desperate to be at Roy’s mercy. There was something about being used that made Ed forget who he was and just left him in a very foggy state of mind that allowed him to have the most mind shattering orgasms. He hated being ordered around, but there was something to be said for having Roy hold him down while they fucked.

Ed tried to swallow, but choked, before the officer pulled him off just enough to gasp a breath, and forced him down again. There were tears in his eyes, spit dripping out of his mouth and on to his ruined shirt.

“That’s it. Keep it there.” The officer said, and Ed looked up at him pleading for breath.

“Mhmmm,” The officer said, “Take it.”

Ed slammed his eyes shut as his head was moved slightly backwards before being driven back down even deeper. Ed could feel dark hairs tickling his nose and he knew he had swallowed all 8 inches. The thought of that had him wanting to palm his own dick. The officer let him take a breath before once again forcing Ed to swallow him down. He did his best to suckle the tip, and to let his throat relax, but all of the drool had made it difficult, and whenever he came up for air there wasn’t enough time to swallow, so when he once again felt the cock go down his throat, he gagged and had to pull off. Ed fell into the officers lap, as he tried to keep his gag reflex under control.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Ed glanced up at him with a nod, “Yes, sir. I love having your cock in my mouth.”

The man gave him a critical once over before reaching down and pulling the tie from Ed’s neck. He placed it on the table, and began to undo the buttons on the shirt, but stopped as he realized the cuffs would prevent him from taking it off. With a clap, the shirt fell to the ground in a pile of shredded fabric, and Ed moaned at the display. Soon Ed found himself naked at the feet of the fully dressed officer.

“Lie down on the mattress.” The officer said, and Ed obeyed.

Ed arranged himself in a way that put less pressure on his cuffed wrists, he spread his legs and stared longingly at his hard cock.

The officer had not moved from his seat, and Ed vibrated with anticipation.

“You look very pretty sprawled out like that.” He said, “When was the last time you were properly fucked?”

“Too long ago.” Ed said, rolling his hips, “playing with myself is not as good as getting used.”

“Hmm, and how should I use you?” He asked.

“Fuck me. I want you to use my cunt for your pleasure.” Ed replied.

The officer rose out of his chair, and slowly made his way over to the mattress. He stood above Ed for a while, watching his breath stutter, and chest heave. Finally, just as Ed was beginning to feel shame creeping up, he lifted his boot, and let it hover above Ed’s pelvis before bringing it down to grind against Ed’s dick.

Ed cried out at the sudden attention his cock was receiving, and he thrust up against the pressure in an attempt to alleviate his arousal.

“Look at you,” The officer sneered, “So desperate that you would cum from me stepping on your cunt.”

The only sound Ed could make in response was a garbled moan as he thrust up again, and felt the beautiful friction.

The officer snorted a laugh, and knelt down between Ed’s legs. Ed complained about the loss of the boot, but he was silenced by the sound of a bottle snapping open, and a lubricated finger slipping inside him. It was such a good feeling to finally have something filling him up that Ed’s legs flailed with the sudden sensation.

“Good?” The officer asked with a knowing smile, “Relax.”

Ed didn’t hear him over the sound of his thundering heart, he tried to catch his breath, but then he felt a stretch, and there were two fingers in him. Ed curled his toes in pleasure as those fingers began to press against his prostate. Fuck that felt so good!

A thirst finger was added, and Ed whined at the stretch. He wanted to cum so badly, but the teasing brushes of his prostate, and the lack of stimulation to his cock made that seem impossible. He tried to grind down, and force those fingers to fuck him harder, but all that earned him was a sharp slap, and Ed felt the tear welling up as the sensation and lack there of became too much.

Just as suddenly as they had come, the fingers disappeared, and Ed whimpered as the sudden emptiness. He flung his head to the side urgently looking for the officer.

Ed’s breath hitched as he watched the man stroking himself to full hardness. He couldn’t! He hadn’t prepared enough!

Before he could protest the officer flipped him onto his stomach, and spread his ass to inspect his hole.

“You have a nice cunt, it's a shame I will have to ruin it.” He said as he rubbed the head of his thick cock against it.

“ _ No! _ ” Ed said panic clear in his voice, “It’s  _ too  _ big!  _ It won’t fit _ ! Green! Please don’t!  _ Please-please-please-please-please no _ .”

“You can take it,” The officer smirked, and began pushing in.

Ed screamed.

“You’re so tight,” The officer said, “No wonder everyone wants to fuck you.” He pushed in further, and Ed began to sob

“No! Stop it! _ I can’t _ , no please! Stop, it hurts! It hurts-it hurts-it hurts!” He said, as tears streamed down his face, and his breaths came in short spurts. He tried to get away, tried to escape the burning sensations, but the handcuffs held strong, and the man above him was powerful. “Green.” he whispered one final time, just to be clear.

The officer made a sound of pleasure, and with one thrust was buried deep inside Ed.

The world went white, and Ed screamed.

“Look at you,” The officer was saying, “you take cock so well, it's like you want to be fucked until you are swollen with cum and properly bred.

Drool pooled around Ed’s face, and the saltiness of his tears was beginning to burn his eyes. The feeling of being full, stretched beyond his limits was making him hard again, and despite the pain, Ed felt a flood of arousal upon hearing those words. His legs trembled uncontrollably, and he felt two steadying hands keeping him in position.

“Be a good boy, and beg for my cum.” The officer said.

“ _ Please _ .” Ed whispered, voice hoarse from the screaming that he couldn’t remember.

“Louder,” The officer demanded, and punctuated his order with a hard thrust that made Ed cry out.

“PLEASE!” Ed screamed, “Please sir, fuck me till you cum, I want you to fucking breed me, I want to have your cum inside me so that everyone knows that you fucked me.” A few half sobs escaped his lips, “Please fuck me Sir, I love your cock, I want you to fill me up, please breed me, fucking breed me.”

The officer gave a deep grunt, and his thrusts became harder and faster until all Ed could do was cry into the thin mattress. Finally the officer moaned, and Ed felt hot warm spurts inside of him.

Ed did his best to keep the throbbing cock buried inside him, but the officer pulled out, and immediately pushed Ed onto his back and raised his hips.

“Don’t let a single drop come out.” The officer said, as he propped Ed’s hips up higher.

Ed nodded and did his best to keep all of the cum inside. The officer was rooting around his pockets, and finally pulled out a bright pink plug.

“I’m going to make sure you don’t lose any of my cum.” He said, as he pressed the plug into Ed’s swollen ass.

“Thank you, sir” Ed slurred, and the overwhelming sensations began to turn the world into a hazy mess.

A warm hand reached out and wrapped itself around Ed’s dick. Ed pushed into it, but the sudden urge to urinate was overwhelming. He forced his eyes open, “I need to piss.” He managed, but the look in the officer’s eyes made him realize what he was going to have to do.

“Hold it.” The officer said, and he ran small circles around Ed’s inner thighs.

“I can’t.” Ed said as the fog enveloped him, “I can’t!”

“You can.” The officer said, and Ed gasped as a hand moved up his torso, and rested right above his bladder. “Hold it.” The hand began to press down, and Ed squirmed desperately, and found himself getting hard.

“Please sir, let me piss.” Ed rasped out, unable to control himself any more.

With one final press, the officer stood up and Ed felt the sudden chill of the air around him. He looked around frantically completely disoriented, but the warm presence returned and then an empty glass was placed on the floor beside him.

“On the count of ten you may relieve yourself.” The officer said as he returned to his previous position.

“One.” The hand pressed down on Ed’s bladder, and Ed screamed.

“Two.” The hand moved down slowly to wrap itself around his shaking cock, and began to jerk him off.

“Three.”

“PLEASE!.” Ed cried out, as his whole body trembled.

“Four.” The hand continued its pumping, and Ed glanced down to see himself fully erect once again.

“Five.” The officer grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him up onto his knees. Ed felt a warm body pressed fully up against his back, and he arched until his head landed on the officer’s shoulders.

“Six.”

“Seven.” Ed jerked, as he felt teeth nipping at his neck.

“Eight.” Two hands took his cock, and aimed it at the glass. Ed clenched his hands, feeling the cuffs cutting into the skin of his wrists.

“Nine, You are almost there.” The officer said, as he grinded into Ed’s ass.

“Ten.”

Ed flung his head forward, and panted as he tried to pee. His throbbing dick shook with the attempt to pee while hard, and the sound that Ed made was not one he thought he was capable of making.

“You may piss now.” A teasing voice said in his ear.

“I can’t” Ed gasped, “I can’t!”

“Shhhhhhhhh.” The officer said, and he moved one hand to press down again on Ed’s bladder.

Ed wailed, as the pressure finally became too much, and his body let the urine escape. His eyes were closed, and he felt tears running down his face, as the officer held him in position. The sound of liquid filling the glass was loud, and Ed began to feel the waves of humiliation flood through him. Here he was naked on the cold floor, hard, bruised, and sore, unable to even piss without help from the police officer who had just fucked him. He felt the full body flush, as the final drops filled the glass, and if it hadn’t been for the officer holding him up, he would have collapsed.

“You are such a good slut,” The officer purred as Ed fell back against him. “You look absolutely stunning like this.” He continued, “You’re still so hard.”

His eyelids had been turned into solid bricks, but somehow Ed managed to force them open long enough to watch the officer’s hands playing with his erection. Despite the floaty feeling, Ed felt his stomach burn. “Watcha gonna do bout it?” He said. It came out much less demanding than what he wanted, but the fact that he could even move his mouth enough to voice the words was an impressive feat.

The officer let out a throaty laugh “You really liked that didn’t you?”

Ed hummed in agreement, letting his legs fall open to expose the little pink plug.

The officer reached out, and with a few tortuously slow movements, made Ed cum a second time.

\--

Ed was warm, and tightly wrapped in a few blankets. At some point Roy had led him back to their room, but Ed didn’t really remember. He was alone in the room as Roy had said he would be right back with some hot chocolate and cookies. The aftershocks of the scene were still making him tremble, and even though he had spent quite some time in Roy’s arms before even getting up, he still felt he hadn’t done that for anywhere near long enough. The events of the evening were still replaying themselves in his mind, Roy rarely ever swore, and hearing him curse with such ease as Ed had lain writhing on the floor had been absolutely earth shattering. They would definitely have to revisit this scene again in the future. The room was dimly lit by the fireplace, and Ed could hear the kettle whistling. It would take Roy 30 seconds to pour the cup, and mix in the powder. It would take him another 30 seconds to return to the room. One minute. Ed could wait one more minute.

**Author's Note:**

> And this kids, is why you don’t send children to Catholic school.  
> Obviously this was a scene that they had negotiated before the fic starts (maybe not the bit with the skirt but that was just a bonus.) No boundaries were crossed, no safe words called, and no damage done. Also yay for me managing getting everything but a daddy!kink into this fic. (I’m coming for you next daddy!kink)


End file.
